


in his tight ass rocker pants.

by smilemylove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, I also needed college!voltron au, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Temporarily Unrequited Love, i need rocker!shiro au sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemylove/pseuds/smilemylove
Summary: Shiro saw Keith too. Keith laughed cause he was completely trashed.





	1. Why won't you call me?

“Oh come on Keith! It’s going to be a total blast!” The dark skinned male spoke excitedly to his dark haired companion, Keith. “The singer for the band is supposedly seriously hot. When I heard that I thought we had to go!”

Keith rolled his eyes at his friend, “Alright Lance.”

Lance jogged excitedly ahead of Keith as they made their way down the damp street. A distant thrumming of loud music resonated on the walls of the crowded and wet street they were walking down. Keith watched his friend as he animated on and on about how this band was the hit of the town and how everyone went to go see them. Keith couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. Maybe they’d be good? Who knew. Keith wasn’t typically one for concerts, but hey.

The dilapidated club came into their view. Perfect place for the hipster kids that bastioned themselves as rockers. Performing in a fancy, official school building would just tarnish their look. This club was a place all the local college kids flocked to on the weekends to see performances by up and coming talent from the nearby schools. If you weren’t invited to go here at least once in your entire college career you were a loser.

“His name is Shiro!”

Keith was brought back to the conversation, “Who?”

“The singer! I heard a lot of girls talking about him. They’re all crazy about the scar on his face.” Lance exclaimed with some strange fascination. Was he into scars?

A laugh passed through Keith’s lips. A scar was what had these people all hot and bothered? “It’s probably just make-up.”

The two boys had reached the door of the club, but Keith soon noticed that there was an impressive line to get in. This was something he’d never seen before. Sure, sometimes there would be a little line to get in at opening, but these kids were lined up down to the corner of the street.

“Let’s hurry up and find Hunk.” Lance nudged Keith’s arm and they moved along the line. Keith wasn’t big on cutting, but for tonight he would bite back his pride. There was no way some lousy, college band was worth this wait.

A familiar voice called to the couple, “Lance! Keith! Over here guys!” Their large friend Hunk was waving one of his arms at them. Quickly they hopped into line despite the disgruntled look of the groups waiting behind them. Lance and Hunk instantly started discussing the band that was playing.

“Can you believe this man?!” Lance began.

“I’ve never seen the line this long before!”

“They’re gunna be so good! God, I can’t wait to actually see Shiro. So many people have been talking about him in my Bio classes.”

“The girls really seem to like him.”

Keith interjected, “What’s the name of this band?”

Lance scoffed at him as if this was common knowledge, “They’re called Drunk History. Have you even been to your classes, Keith?! Everyone is talking about them.”

“Okay,” Keith had to roll his eyes at this, “If they’re so amazing then why isn’t the whole engineering department talking about them?”

Now it was Lance’s turn to roll his eyes, “You nerds are too busy doing math to talk about stuff that matters.”

Hunk snickered beside the two, but their bickering had to cease because the line began to move into the club. The trio dug out their IDs and presented them to the bouncer before heading into the building. The stage was lit up with various colored lights and decorated with intricate liquor bottles. We’re they going to drink them during the performance and get drunk? Keith wondered on that. It would certainly suit them considering their name.

“Let’s get some drinks!” Lance scurried off to the bar while Keith and Hunk began to scout out a good place to sit. Keith was curious now and really wanted to get a good look at this Shiro guy. Eventually they positioned themselves to a seat that was slightly to the side of the stage, but still gave them a good look at the front. Lance returned shortly after and slammed a trio of filled glasses onto the tables.

“Cheers!” The boys called out as they chugged their drinks. They inhaled deeply after they took a long sip. God it felt so good to relax with a drink after a hard week of classes.

“Man this is great. Organic chemistry has been kicking my ass this week. I need this pick me up!” Lance was already downing the rest of his cup. He was going to be shitfaced half way through the concert, Keith was calling it now. “Lemme go get us more drinks!”

“How much you wanna bet he’ll puke on the way home?” Hunk had barely even touched his glass after that first sip. He was always careful about how much he took in. Keith smirked up at Hunk,

“I’ll put down fifteen dollars, sir. How your classes going though, man? Heard you switched to neuroscience now.”

The broad male shrugged his shoulders, “Man, I’m not sure. The other day the professor told us that her exams had a like sixty percent fail rate. How is that supposed to make me feel?”

Keith patted Hunk’s shoulder, “You’ll pull through. I believe in you.”

“AHEM!” The booming voice came from the stage. Keith turned to face the stage and looked at the guy behind the mic. Was this really the singer? He was scrawny and had greasy hair that covered half of his face, “Just checking the mic.” He skulked off the stage after that. Keith glanced around at the club now and it was definitely packed. People were even standing in the back against the walls! This band had really better be worth it. Lance at some point had scurried back and was spreading a multitude of drinks on the table. Didn’t this place have a damn limit for idiots like him?

The lights dimmed around the club, all the remained as the little bulbs that outlined the top of the stage. A deep voice came over the speakers and assaulted everyone’s ears, “Ladies and gentlemen! Give up a hand for the one and the only Drunk History!”

Cheers and clanging of glasses erupted among the attendees. Besides Keith, Lance and Hunk were whooping loudly and joining into the cheering.

Strobe lights danced around the stage and silhouettes made their way onto the stage. The drummer, bassist, and guitarist slipped to their instruments, but the singer strode forward with particular grace. Tight, leather jeans clung to his curves, some poor excuse of a torn-up vest was unbuttoned and revealed his exposed neckline from his low cut black V-neck to the world. His hair was shaved on the sides. It was black, but the top part was dyed white and it was particularly crafted to fall neatly over the male’s forehead. Keith trailed his eyes over the man’s face and there was the scar across his nose, but there was also his chiseled yet youthful face. The guy’s fingerless gloved hand reached up for the mic and he brought it to his mouth. Keith wished for a moment he was that mic.

The male’s sultry voice came over the speakers, “Uhm, hello everyone.” A faint blush had come over his pale features and a nervous smile graced his lips. Keith was enamored and it had only been two seconds since he saw this guy. “My name is Shiro. These are my bandmates.” He gestured to the three men behind him, “Jared, Hidashi, and Edwin.” Shiro tapped the toe of his combat boots to the floor, “We’re Drunk History!”

Instantly guitar riffs tore through the air and Shiro slipped into a new persona. Keith’s eyes followed Shiro’s tight form as the male began his rhythmic motions. Shiro gripped the mic and parted his lips to sing. Deep and rich, yet beautifully haunting Shiro’s voice rang throughout the club. There was something daunting in his way of singing. It didn’t stand out from other punk singers, but something about it pulled at Keith’s heart strings. Those tight rocker pants clinging to Shiro’s hips for dear life also pulled at Keith’s heart strings. This guy was ridiculously hot!

Shiro’s warm brown eyes danced around the audience, but they paused at Keith’s table. Keith felt their eyes lock and Shiro winked suggestively at him. Lance broke out into a drunken cheer because of the action and started shaking Keith asking if he had seen that.

The lyrics reached out to Keith and buzzed around in his mind, his eyes focused on Shiro’s lips as he sang,

_“I feel it burning meeee. I feel it burning yooouuu.”_

Keith would burn this oddly erotic experience into his brain forever.

The band finished up their first set and the club shook with screams and praise for Drunk History. Women and men alike were screaming out Shiro’s name and he blushed furiously as he gave them little bows. His band mates started fidgeting with their instruments as they prepared for the next song. Shiro spoke up while they got adjusted,

“How was that?!”

Cheers came in response to his question. Already wasted Lance made some weird cry for an answer.

“Well as you know, we’re Drunk History and like. I get questions about that from time to time, you know like, hey man where’d the name come from? I dunno if you guys know this, but actually all of us are history majors. What a snooze fest, right?”

Soft boos from the crowed, but Shiro laughed off the negative response. Despite his confidence performance on stage, he was a little bashful at the moment. Maybe he was shy? Keith found it cute.

“Yeah, so we’re all a bunch of history majors. Specifically, I’m concentrated in Colonial History and early American History while Edwin over there, get this, he’s concentrated in Art History. He learns about the history of how shapes formed.”

“Hey, fuck you Shiro.” The drummer threateningly pointed one of his sticks at the singer. A playful giggle rippled between them.

The guitarist, Hidashi, commandeered the mic, “I really like to study European and Russian history.”

Shiro shoved him off and gestured to the silent bassist, “Jared just likes history in general.”

“Why the drunk part?!” A girl from the front called out. Shiro grinned wide at her and responded with,

“That’s because we’re drunk ninety-five percent of the time.” Shiro reached up and pushed back his snowy locks so it would mix with the black. Keith now noticed his hair matched his entire black and white outfit. It was oddly cute.

The drummer, Edwin, slammed a few notes on his set basically signaling to Shiro that he was ready to get started.

“Enough talk!” Exclaimed Hidashi and Shiro nodded in agreement. The blaring music returned over the speakers and the crowd grew rowdy once again. For the rest of the show Keith drank slowly and kept his eyes on the singer as he danced about on stage. He doubted Lance, but this was most definitely worth coming out. Keith forgot entirely about the test he was supposed to study for tonight. Instead he filled his mind with the priority of meeting Shiro before he left for the night.

 

* * *

 

The music ended and the band waved their hands to the screaming crowd, “That’s all we have for you tonight! Thanks to everyone who came out!” Shiro bowed to the crowd and trailed after his band mates. Keith took notice to his pants that fit snuggly around his ass. They had to meet them tonight! He overheard some girls talking about how the band always exits out back and allows guests to come and speak with them. He would be among them for sure.

“Lance is down for the count.” Hunk said once the band had exited the stage. Keith glanced over and sure enough, Lance was splayed out over the table totally out of it.

“I kind of want to go meet them.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow at Keith, “Someone’s been converted.”

Keith ignored the comment and continued, “Where does Shiro go to school anyway? I haven’t seen him around before, so I’m assuming he doesn’t go to Regents.”

The two assisted one another in lifting Lance up, but due to how tall Hunk was Lance ended up being held up by him. Hunk took a moment to reply to Keith, he answered once he got Lance’s arm around his broad shoulders and wrapped one of his own around Lance, “He does go to Regents, but with him being a senior I doubt you’d see him around seeing as he spends his entire time in the History wing for his classes.”

That would explain it. Keith was an electrical engineering student during his junior year, so most of his time was spent in the engineering floor of Regents Wing building. Still he felt like he should have caught a glimpse of the man either at their dining hall or at the gym he frequented. Maybe Shiro was a recluse? That would make getting closer to him more difficult.

“I’ll get Lance home if you wanna go chat it up with your new crush.” Hunk teased, but Keith simply shrugged it off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch then?” Keith had already started towards the back of the building before he even received an answer. He knew that Hunk would be there as for Lance… He might still be working off his hangover.

 

The back alleyway to this place was damp and frigid even in this august weather, but Keith was determined to wait it out. There were a couple other girls here, but nothing like the line that had been at the club earlier. People were probably too drunk to stay out. Keith was feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed, but if he hadn’t of drank that stuff he wouldn’t be doing this right now.

Finally, a door creaked open and out stepped the four men, Shiro trailed quietly behind the bustling group. He was wearing a small smile, but he didn’t really seem too big on engaging in the conversation of the other boys outside of a nod or two. The girls waiting for them called out and ran over to the group, but Keith took his time to head over there. He wanted to speak to Shiro directly.

The girls talked excitedly with the men, handed them some type of package and then ran off giggling between one another. Keith now had a chance. He called out, “Hey, Shiro.”

The group turned to face Keith who was slowly approaching them. Shiro stepped forward among the group and smiled warmly down at Keith. He was a lot larger than Keith was expecting him to be. Looking at him up on stage kind of skewered his perception of the man, “How can I help?” Shiro crossed his thick arms across his broad chest. This guy was fit!

Keith fumbled with the slip of paper that had his phone number written on it. He couldn’t get cold feet now!

“I just wanted to say you guys had an awesome performance. I didn’t think you guys would be any different than the usual performers here, but just… Wow.” Keith could tell he was a little intoxicated. Usually he’d be a bit suave with his approaches.

“Awwwhhh, thanks! What a cute freshman!” Teased one of the bandmates behind Shiro. Shiro shushed them, but chuckled along himself. Keith felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Sure he looked young, but usually people could tell he was junior in college.

“I’m a junior, but uh,” Keith pulled out the crumpled paper from his pocket and held it out to Shiro, “I heard you went to Regents. We should hang out sometime.”

Shiro blushed furiously as his bandmates broke out into whoops and hollers. He reluctantly took the slip of paper and offered Keith a soft smile, “Thank-you. I’ll… Uh.. Take you up on that sometime,” Shiro slipped the piece of paper into his back pocket, “Thanks for coming out to the show. You should come next time.”

The group waved at Keith then took their leave. Keith drew in a shaky breath. Had he really just done something that embarrassing?

 

* * *

 

Keith and Hunk were peacefully enjoying their lunch the day afterward when Lance suddenly approached and slammed his fists onto the table, “Did you really speak to Shiro?!” He shouted in Keith’s face. People looked over at the noise and Keith’s face turned a deep shade of red. Why did he have to deal with his idiot?

“Be quiet, Lance!” Keith exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Hunk ignored the two and continued to eat the rest of his burger.

“You gave him your number!”

Keith yanked Lance down into a sheet and shushed him, “Come on, man! I was drunk and it was embarrassing!”

“Has he called?!”

Keith leaned back into his seat and returned to eating his salad. Keith didn’t expect Shiro to call the day after, that was just first call etiquette. Lance wouldn’t know that though because he was a manwhore who wanted the action then and there. That was rude of Keith, but Lance was a bit of a flirt who liked to get to the act right away. He typically didn’t waste time on dates unless he was trying extremely hard.

“Not yet.” It was Hunk that betrayed Keith and after those words left his mouth Lance broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Did you actually think he’d call?!”

This was why Keith and Lance always bickered. Lance could be a little rude and a nag at times.

“It’s too soon, Lance!” Keith punched Lance in his arm, but that didn’t make the other falter. Not even for a second.

“He’s right, Lance. You never call the first day.”

Keith was grateful for Hunk and his attempt to defend him, but he was still rather bothered by this. It’s not like he expected Shiro to jump at the chance to text him, but he also didn’t expect it to take longer than twelve hours. He was being ridiculous. Shiro was probably never going to text him. Who in their right mind would try to talk to some random drunk fan from an alleyway?

“I have class.” Keith dismissed himself from the table. The two called out to him as he left,

“We still studying together later?!”

As if they would actually study. More like they’d make fun of Keith and then Lance would fall asleep cuddling up to Hunk.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Keith couldn’t pay attention during his class. His professor droned on and on about electrical units and wiring. It was a real bore. Especially today because all Keith could focus on was his cellphone. This was his last class of the day, once they got out of here it would be so late. Surely Shiro would have contacted him by now?

“Alright, we’ll pick up again on Monday.”

Keith bolted from the room and yanked his phone out of his backpack pocket. He flipped through his iPhone alerts, most of them were from the group chat the three boys and Pidge were in, but he noticed a number that he didn’t recognize!

“Hey, is this the guy from last night at the club? You left me your number but not your name.”

Had he really done that? Keith made a mental note to hit his head into a wall to atone for that embarrassing mistake. As if handing out his number to a faux celebrity was any less embarrassing. Keith swiped open his phone and read through the rest of the message.

“Anyway, this is Shiro! You know from Drunk History. Anyway just thought I’d drop you a message since we go to the same school and you wanted to hang out and all.”

Keith bit back a smile. Shiro was oddly adorable through text. Keith wondered if Shiro would always be like this with him. Should he answer right away? Maybe that would seem too desperate? This day and age though, it was obvious that no one took two days to reply to a text. As soon as you got it you had already checked it. Keith started on his reply,

“Hey, my gosh. That’s embarrassing. My name is Keith! But yeah we should totally hang out sometime.”

Smiley face or no? Keith had already hit send though so it was gone. Keith went to tuck his phone away, but it buzzed with a notification. It was Shiro already.

“Nice to meet you, Keith :)”

Keith’s heart spiked at the sight of the smiley face. It wasn’t even an emoji; it was an old-fashioned emoticon. _How classic_ , Keith found himself thinking as he walked back to his dorm.


	2. you're my object of affection.

It had been a week since their first texting exchange, Shiro seemed like a rather busy guy because his texting throughout the week could be rather sporadic. Keith cut him some slack though since he was a senior. Despite his random texts the two did manage to set up a place and time to hang out. Shiro wanted to take Keith to the hockey game this weekend. Not exactly a date, but Keith had never been to a single game in all of his years here. Better late than never?

Keith had arranged a casual yet still showy outfit for the occasion. A maroon button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants with some black shoes. Not too overdressed for a hockey game, right? He kind of wanted second opinions on it, but he hadn’t told Lance about this yet. He would freak out for sure.

Keith’s phone started buzzing over on his desk. It was Shiro and he was waiting outside of Keith’s dorm for him. Keith drew in a deep breath. It was now or never. He looked into his wall mirror and went over his outfit once more. Would it be cold in there? Keith grabbed one of his beanies and pulled it on over his head just in case.

The Shiro that was waiting for Keith looked completely different than the one from the club. He had a maroon Regents sweatshirt pulled over his top and his faded blue jeans were so kempt looking. Shiro just looked like your average college frat bro. Keith considered Shiro’s outfit. He wasn’t too overdressed, thank god.

“Hey.” Keith felt his voice crack and he cleared his throat. What the hell is wrong with him? Was he really nervous about going to a hockey game?

Shiro shoved his phone into his pocket and approached Keith, “Hello there. You ready?” Shiro’s dark eyes ran over Keith and took in his clothes, “You gunna be warm enough in that?”

 _If I get cold I can just cuddle up with you_ , Keith was humiliated at that thought.

“How cold does it get in there?”

“Have you never been before?” Shiro chuckled, but his smile fell when Keith just stared in response, “Wait, seriously?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders and turned towards his dorm, “I’ll go grab a sweater real quick.”

Once Keith got his jacket they headed towards the arena. It was a pleasant fall night and not at all like the damp night when they had first met. Shiro made some small talk with Keith. He asked about what Keith studied, what he liked about his major, what he did for fun, and some stuff about his friends. Keith returned some of Shiro’s questions, but he felt the small talk was odd. Keith sucked at these things.

“So what made you pick History? What are you gunna do with it?”

Shiro leaned close to Keith with a playful smirk upon his lips, “Hmmm, curious about me now?”

Keith blushed at the change in proximity, he could count Shiro’s eyelashes from here and he could see the scar in incredible detail and he could take in those warm eyes of Shiro’s. It was getting awkward, Keith blurted out a response, “I’ve been curious about you since we met.”

Shiro hummed softly, “Alright, well. I’ve always been a history nut. Ever since I was little,” He chuckled softly, “I would try to steal my history textbooks from my school that’s how addicted I was. I think what may have sparked it was my family came from Japan and I just wanted to connect to my heritage, you know? Not only that though I wanted to connect to the country I had grown up in and I wanted to know about this place.”

This was all rather cute. Keith could picture a little Shiro checking out books on Japanese history from the local library and excitedly reading through them. Keith was half Korean himself, but he couldn’t say he was super interested in studying his family’s history. His parents were incredibly westernized anyway.

“So?” Keith prodded him with his shoulder gently, “What do you want to do with it?”

“Be a professor!”

How boring! It was oddly fitting for Shiro though. He’d be a great professor albeit a great distraction to anyone who would be sexually attracted to him. Hopefully he’d dress boring and deter any of his students from leering too much.

“What about you? Engineering is pretty hard. All that math,” Shiro shuddered with disgust and Keith bit back a laugh, “What do you want to do with it?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t thought of that too much to be perfectly honest. He just wanted to help make some computers? Probably something like that.

“I was just good at math and kind of liked it, but I wanted something practical and kind of hands on too.”

“Huh, interesting.”

The couple approached the arena and Shiro dug a slip of paper from his pocket to hand to Keith. Keith reluctantly took it and examined the paper. It was a ticket to the game. Heat spread throughout Keith’s chest.

“I thought I was going to buy my own ticket.”

Shiro flashed a toothy grin down at Keith, “I got you covered. I invited you out after all.”

The couple made their way into the arena and Shiro motioned for Keith to follow him up the stairway behind the front desk. They handed in their tickets then headed towards the benches. Keith glanced around as they walked through the mass of bodies bustling excitedly all around the student area. There was an enormous jumbo cam blaring music over the rink. It was so loud in here! The school’s colors of maroon and silver were strung up all around the arena and huge banners showcasing the team’s wins were hung all around the walls.

“They have a boat horn up there.” Shiro had leaned back to shout at Keith.

“A what?”

A boat horn? Why would they need that? Shiro flashed another winning smile at Keith then lead him to a seat a bit in the back of the student sitting area. He sat down and patted the spot right beside him with a large grin. Keith placed himself beside Shiro and returned the smile, but he was feeling a little awkward at this. This was kind of a bad first date. Should it even be called that?

Shiro was rummaging through his wallet, searching urgently for something. Keith leaned in and asked,

“What you looking for?”

“My ID. I kind of want a drink.”

Guess he wasn’t kidding about the drunk part, Keith was amazed that Shiro was getting right to the business. Shiro pulled out his ID and stood up before Keith,

“Want anything?”

Keith shook his head and Shiro headed off towards concessions. Did they really sell alcohol at school games? To students? Keith’s questions were answered quickly once Shiro returned with a large glass filled to the rim with beer. Keith hoped he wouldn’t be wasted by the end of the night.

“Want a sip?” Shiro offered the cup to him as he sat and Keith reluctantly took a drink. It tasted like stale water. Shiro really needed better taste in drinks.

The lights deem and cheers began as the announcer opened up for the game.

 

Five boat horns later and seven drinks later, Keith had Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist and a constant stream of breathy giggles in his ear. Shiro wasn’t drunk, he asserted that multiple times, he was just tipsy and feeling lucky to hang out with such a hot guy. His own words, not Keith’s. Keith couldn’t complain. Secretly he wanted something like this out of the date.

“Where’s your dorm, man?” Keith questioned Shiro as they set foot outside. The question was apparently funny to Shiro because he started giggling again.

“Why? Wanna spend the night?”

Keith rolled his eyes and lead Shiro along, “Come on. I gatta make sure you get back home.”

Shiro hummed into Keith’s ear and started muttering something into it. Something coherent finally made its way out, “I live on south campus. Dorm 89.”

They made their way over there.

 

Things escalated as soon as they set foot through that door. Keith was pressed against the door, Shiro’s mouth enveloped Keith’s and Shiro’s hands made their way down Keith’s shoulders then his chest then his sides before reaching his hips. They pulled themselves closer together and their kiss deepened. Shiro’s teeth grazed Keith’s mouth and he nipped at Keith’s soft skin.

“Man, you’re kind of drunk.”

Shiro moaned in protest, “Nah.” He reached up to tilt Keith’s head and their lips met once again. Shiro’s lips had trailed over Keith’s mouth and Keith parted his lips for him when suddenly the other broke their kiss apart and stared intently into Keith’s eyes, “Man, I didn’t even ask if I could kiss you. I’m sorry.”

Keith laughed rather awkwardly, “That’s okay. It’s kind of exciting this way, don’t you think?”

Shiro’s hold slacked and he shuffled on his feet while rubbing the back of his neck, “I wanted to kind of take this slow. You’re the cutest guy to approach me at a concert in a while.” The bashful Shiro had returned and Keith could detect a faint blush coming over his features in this dim room, “You’re also the first to not ask for a one night stand right away.”

Okay, Shiro getting drunk was totally worth it. This Shiro was cute.

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“But I wanna do stuff.” Shiro whined as nuzzled into Keith’s neck. Keith took notice to just how much bigger Shiro’s frame was compared to his own. They may only be a few inches apart in height, but Shiro was thick. Keith ran his figures over the taut muscles oh Shiro’s back. Why was this dude so hot?

“We can do something later. Don’t you kind of want to get to bed?” Keith asked and Shiro responded by playfully moaning and nipping gently at Keith’s neck. He was going to get seriously turned on if this guy kept it up.

Shiro broke apart from Keith, “Yeah. You’re right. Later.” Shiro suddenly teetered off to his room and shut the door after himself leaving Keith standing alone in his common area. How awkward. Keith supposed he would just see himself out then? He shrugged himself further into his jacket and exited the dorm. Couldn’t blame drunk Shiro for his abrupt exit he supposed.

When Keith arrived back at his dorm room his eyes scanned over the sofa to see Hunk sprawled out with Lance tucked neatly beside him sleeping soundly as he nuzzled himself deeper into Hunk’s broad side. It would have been cute if Hunk didn’t have a serious unrequited crush on Lance. This was probably torture for him. Keith shrugged out of his jacket and offered up a soft “hello” to Hunk as he got ready for bed.

“So, how’d it go?”

Did Keith really want to talk about this? Before he could stop himself he started gushing all about him and Shiro to Hunk. He told his friend everything, from when Shiro first picked him up and how he looked in that plain maroon college sweater to the drunken, sloppy kisses. Hunk smiled large as his friend regaled the details to him.

“I was so disappointed when he went back to him room. I was kind of hoping for more, no lie.” Keith had planted himself on the floor in front of where Hunk was seated on the couch. Hunk would have adjusted to face towards Keith, but he didn’t want to move Lance in fear of waking him up. Keith understood, but something was eating away at him now. More so than the fact that he was so close to furiously making out with Shiro, but instead he was just left with the burning desire of a ‘what if?’

Keith’s eyes raked over curled up Lance then directed his gaze to Hunk, “What happened with you while I was gone?” Keith bit back a devious grin, he couldn’t deny that he would like to see Hunk’s feelings being returned. Maybe Lance would stop fooling around with everyone on campus then.

“We were studying together and he made some comment about being sleepy and that I would make a good pillow,” Hunk shrugged, but didn’t appear disappointed about what had transpired, “Nothing really exciting.”

An exasperated sigh fell from Keith’s lips, “Alright.” Keith stood and made his way over to his bed, “I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Night, bud.”

Keith gave Hunk and Lance a spare blanket before turning off the light and crawling into bed himself. His dreams were filled with Shiro’s soft mouth and curious hands. Sleeping was difficult for Keith that night. He tossed and turned a good portion of the night.

Thin rays of sunlight drifted in through the curtains and a soft humming came from Keith’s vibrating phone. Now wasn’t the time for this. His eyes felt crusty with sleep and he could feel just how strained his underwear was around his crotch from all of his erotic dreaming. The phone buzzed again reminding him why he was awake. He groaned and rolled over to pick up the device to see that he had a text from Shiro. Keith sat up as he swiped open his phone and read through Shiro’s apology for last night.

‘I am so sorry, Keith! I had a bit too much to drink last night and I made a move on you without even asking. Usually I’m a bit more in control. I’m also sorry I kind of left you hanging. I don’t know what I was thinking.’

Keith smiled as he rubbed at his eyes. Shiro really was adorable. Keith quickly sent him a text back joking with Shiro about how he’d have to take him out again in order for it to be a proper apology. Keith stood and his phone buzzed again with a reply. Shiro could really be fast sometimes.

‘How about right now then? The band is gunna practice. Wanna come and watch?’

He was being invited to a band practice? Weren’t those like exclusive? Keith glanced towards Hunk and Lance who were still soundly asleep on the couch. Should he do this without them? Eh, they’d live. Keith told Shiro yes and started his morning routine. Keith had just pulled up his pants when he received the call from Shiro letting him know he was outside his dorm.

This would certainly be fun.

 

“Good morning, gents.” Shiro called out to his band mates as he opened up the door to their reserved music study room. Keith had no idea that there was even anything like this at Regents. The band mates smiled over at the couple and instantly started to rag on Shiro,

“We can bring groupies to practice now?” It was the guy tuning up his guitar, Keith was fairly certain that one was Hidashi.

Edwin beat out a little ‘ba-dum-tss’ on his set and in response the bassist, Jared, cried out,

“That wasn’t even a punch line! It’s after the punchline, Edwin!” The two broke out into a bicker and Keith chuckled softly at their childish behavior. Were these guys really all seniors in college? Shiro sighed loudly beside Keith,

“Take a seat wherever, okay?” Shiro left Keith to sit himself in one of the chairs propped up beside the wall as he headed over to Hidashi and began to discuss band matters with him. Keith figured they were trying to determine what to practice and Shiro was also assisting the others set up their instruments as well as set up his own mic. Since Keith had no one to speak with, he took up the opportunity to drink in what Shiro had dressed his body with today. Slim fit khakis with a black classic No Doubt t-shirt. It was nothing special, but Keith thought that Shiro looked adorable in anything. Plus, with the short sleeves Keith could get a good look at his bulging biceps. How did he get that fit? Shiro was ridiculously hot. Keith thought back to last night when those arms had been wrapped around him, he had to bit his lip to quit from shivering due to the excitement. He hated Shiro for doing this to him so early in the day.

“We ready then?” Hidashi called out to the band. There was a trio of voices confirming.

“What song should we start with?” Shiro tilted his head to look away from Keith and towards his band mates. He was having a hard time today not making eye contact with Keith. That boy was such a distraction.

Edwin slammed on his drum set as he piped up, “Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande!”

The boys rolled their eyes, “Okay, seriously.”

Was Keith allowed to suggest something? He raised his hand anyway. Shiro’s eyes lit up as he called on Keith to answer, “May I suggest a song?”

“Of course!” Shiro exclaimed and now it was time for his band mates to roll their eyes at him.

Jared chimed in before Keith could announce what he wanted to hear, “Only songs we know how to play! Those new pop songs we won’t be able to play either.”

The aggravation in Jared’s words made Keith purse his lips together in a thin line. It wasn’t like Keith was going to suggest that recent of a song anyway. With a deep breath Keith spoke up, “How about Stuck To You?”

“By hellogoodbye?” Edwin arched an eyebrow at Keith as he nodded.

“Haven’t heard that one in a long time,” Hidashi chuckled as he began to position himself, “How about it Shiro?”

Shiro was smiling like an idiot, “I am more than happy to sing that song.”

As Shiro’s words left his lips Hidashi strummed his pick over his guitar strings and began to play the opening notes for the song, Edwin picked up his drum sticks and started banging out the beats and Jared followed along after the two. Shiro blushed furiously as he began to sing out the words, his eyes were set on Keith as he sang out the lyrics. Maybe Keith watching him alone was just too much for him to handle? Keith smiled as he let Shiro’s voice carry over him and his heart swelled as he imagined Shiro and himself acting out the song’s lyrics. Shiro may not have been aware, but it was like a performance just for Keith.

Keith couldn’t believe that things were really going this well for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I had a lot of fun writing this! I love Shiro/Keith and really, really love college!aus. Add the whole band!au into it and I'm just in tears. Anyway, I wanted to give this type of story a try. Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
